


First Night

by NaeAnBelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Makeouts, Pretty PG-13, Pure, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft n Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeAnBelle/pseuds/NaeAnBelle
Summary: The first time I invited Spencer over to stay the night he had an interesting confession for me:“I’ve never actually… shared a bed with someone before.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Easing my way into more sexual content with this fluffy makeout drabble. Something soft and comforting. Gnight <3

The first time I invited Spencer over to stay the night he had an interesting confession for me. 

“I’ve never actually… shared a bed with someone before,” he said shyly, wringing his hands as he stood at the foot of my double bed. We had known each other for several months and had gradually fallen into a romantic relationship and started dating when we confessed our mutual feelings to one another. We had spent a good amount of time together, when Spencer wasn’t off on a case, and had been on several fun, casual dates-- dinners out, coffee shops, bookstores, a movie. We found each other comfortable and easy to talk to, and I also found him absolutely beautiful and fascinating. So the invitation to spend the night at my apartment after a fun evening of takeout and old movies on my couch was readily given. And then this unexpected statement happened, instantly whirling several important questions into my brain. 

“Oh! I have-- um,” he interrupted my thoughts suddenly, “I have um, slept with partners before, just not, uh, spent the whole night in another person’s bed.” 

I had plopped onto the bed before his first declaration had been made, already decked out in my comfortable (but cute) pajamas. Spencer had just gotten back from a case and had his go bag with him so he was also able to change into comfortable sleepwear. The mood of the night hadn’t been especially sexy or romantic, it was more my intention to treat tonight like a sleepover but with cuddles and some making out. Neither of us really followed the traditional pattern of dating, which I was happy and comfortable with. But I found this sudden reveal pretty confusing. 

“Why not?” I asked, keeping my voice light and amicable. I didn’t judge him, I just wanted to gauge if he would in fact be comfortable sharing the bed with me, or if I should introduce the idea of me staying on the couch while he took the bed. 

Spencer shrugged, “A variety of reasons I suppose, usually not for lack of wanting to, just… sort of unusual situations and… well, I guess I don’t really know. I’ve never really had a conventional relationship, I guess.” 

“But… what about cuddling?” I asked, wide-eyed. He had to understand the importance of cuddling. 

Spencer chuckled at my expression, “Yeah, I like cuddling. I don’t know, I guess it is pretty weird.” His face changed at this and he looked a bit nervous again, so I crawled to the end of the bed clumsily and took his hand. 

“It’s not weird! There’s no set way to date or how to pace out these things, your life experiences just are what they are, you know?” 

Spencer smiled a little and nodded. 

“You know, American culture is pretty unique in its system of family members all sleeping in different beds and rooms. In most other cultures infants and children sleep in the same bed as their parents and might only shift to separate beds over time. Mayan families and the Beng culture of Africa specifically-- oh, I’m rambling aren’t I,” he concluded as he looked back down at me. But I was smiling, earnestly listening and fascinated by his brain as usual. 

“It’s okay! That is interesting, I wonder how that affects the relationships between parents and their children. Sleeping with another person is a nice feeling, it’s… comforting, and warm.” I blushed a little and squeezed his hand. The thought of Spencer in my bed for a whole night was definitely a pleasant one. By the blush also creeping across his cheeks I could guess he was warming up to the idea.

I scooted back and turned on the lamp by my nightstand before asking him to turn off the overhead light by my bedroom door, then smiled and patted the space beside me in the dim orange light. Spencer returned the grin but got on top of the bed gingerly, like he was afraid he’d break it.

“Okay, let’s get comfy,” I giggled as I wriggled around to pull my oversized comforter out from under us. When he realized what I was doing he obligingly lifted his butt and helped settle the blanket around us. It was better, but he was still mostly sitting up and not touching me, just fidgeting with his hands. I wiggled around and made a show of settling in, and he finally scooched down some as well. Then I rolled over on my side and laid my hand over his. 

“Hey,” I said softly. 

“Hey,” he replied, big brown eyes meeting mine. 

“If you’re not comfortable with this I can go sleep on the couch, or you can even go home, whatever you want to do. No pressure.” I squeezed his hand and gave a reassuring smile, but internally was really hoping he would stick around. 

Spencer’s eyebrows raised, “Oh, I don’t want to go! And you shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch, and… I really… I really do want to be here, Y/N.” He smiled and turned his hand over to grasp mine. I beamed. We smiled at each other for a few moments, and I decided I liked him too much to not try being bold. I rolled over and clicked off my lamp before turning back to him, nestling in closer than before. My head on the pillow was close to his, and I drew my legs up so they slightly touched his before laying my hand tentatively on his chest. I held my breath as I waited for his response

There was a beat of time where he processed what was happening, and I waited patiently. Then he covered my hand with his own so it wouldn’t fall off his chest as he rolled to face me. We were practically nose to nose, our breath mingling and ghosting across each other’s faces. Though it was dark I could see he was even more gorgeous up close, and he was gazing at me like I was something beautiful and soft. And then I leaned forward and our lips connected, softly, softly, then growing in fervor. Spencer’s lips were warm and full, and they opened eagerly against mine as I swiped my tongue forward. His arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. The whole series of movements was incredibly slow, just gradually increasing in intensity. I felt like a deep sea diver, sinking slowly but steadily into unknown depths. 

My hand slid up his chest and around his neck, caressing his cheek and tangling in his hair. His hand ran slowly and firmly up and down my back, dipping low before gliding to my shoulder blades. He pushed one of his bony knees forward in between my legs, and my legs wrapped around his.We got closer and closer, our chests pressed together as we explored the taste and feel of each other. Spencer’s tongue caressed my lips before dipping in and gliding lightly on my tongue, before retreating and teasingly sucking my lower lip, making me moan. I felt him shudder at the noise he brought out of me, and pulled his hair lightly as I kissed him more deeply. 

There was no pressure to continue past this stage, and we continued making out in a slow passion filled with more heat than I had ever experienced. I felt lulled into a hypnotic state, where the only things real in this world were this bed and the points of contact between Spencer and I. The tempo was starting to make me sleepy, and we gradually reduced the intensity, slowing the movements of our hands, our kisses turning gentle. My whole body felt heavy, like I had now reached the bottom of this ocean, wrapped in a comforting pressure, the sleepiness too compelling to resist. I brushed my eyelashes across Spencer’s cheek, and heard him murmur a goodnight before we both slipped into sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. My last thought was how lucky I was, to be the first he shared a night like this with.


End file.
